Vegetto
]]}} / |japanese = / |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Gogeta |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 42, Chapter 504 |anime debut = DBK146 DBZ256 |movie debut = |arc = Majin Bū Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū * Vegeta |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Barrier * Big Bang Attack * Final Kamehameha * Instantaneous Movement * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue * Zanzōken |tools = * Potara }} is a character in the Dragon Ball series, and is the result of Son Gokū and Vegeta using the mystic Potara earrings to fuse into one a singular fighter. He was a fusion created out of desperation for the sake of stopping the evil fused Majin Bū, who had absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan. In the original Dragon Ball manga series, Vegetto is the strongest character introduced. Personality Having been created with the Potara earrings from two equal beings, Vegetto is an entirely different being from both Gokū and Vegeta. Because he was created from them, his personality has traits of both Vegeta and Gokū and has also inherited their memories.Dragon Ball chapter 505, page 3 Despite being a fusion of both Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto's personality appears to garner more of its strengths from the Vegeta-half. He has shown himself to be rude and arrogant in combat, proud of his power and prone to belittling opponents while winning a battle.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pp. 7-11''Dragon Ball'' chapter 505, page 1Vegetto also possesses Vegeta's tendency for adding "Super" before his name, referring to himself as .Dragon Ball chapter 504, pp. 1 He has also inherited Gokū's love for his friends and family, prioritizing their rescue over immediately killing Majin Bū, even willingly letting himself be absorbed so that he could rescue them.Dragon Ball chapter 506, page 5 Vegetto is also a very intelligent and crafty individual, best shown while on the battlefield. He deliberately played on Bū's anger and insecurities, toying with the Majin and goading him into absorbing him, as well as being well aware of his his enemies' techniques work and how to counter them.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 Appearance As the fusion of Son Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto possesses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair is inclined more towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak, and two bangs directly over his forehead — a trait from Gokū. Vegetto possesses Gokū's general physical build, a muscular but slender frame, as well as his height. His facial expressions, however, are more in line with Vegeta's stern face, but when he relaxes, his face leans towards Gokū's casual look. His attire is a mixture of Gokū and Vegeta's standards garb. Vegetto wears gi, like Gokū, but the colors are inverted; blue gi with an orange undershirt, and a blue obi. He also wears white gloves and white armor tipped boots, Vegeta's signature footwear. His accessories are the Potara that were used to create him. Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, Vegetto wears a complete set. The earrings enable fusion, and were used to create Vegetto. This set used to belong to the Old Kaiōshin, and were destroyed by Vegeta and Gokū when Vegetto split apart. Abilities As a Saiyan, Vegetto has a natural ki afiinity and with his fusion being the Potara, one of the highest quality of fusion in existence, on top of being formed from two of the most powerful warriors to exist in the Seventh Universe, and because they were rivals, his fusion is the strongest fusion known in the universe at the time.Dragon Ball chapter 505 Vegetto also possess Instantaneous Movement, however his usage is far superior to Gokū's as he was able to use it without pointing his middle and index fingers at his forehead and concentrating. In the anime, his mastery over it enabled him to dodge a two-sided attack and make it look like the attack did hit him. Power and Physical Prowess Vegetto's power far outstrips that of either Gokū or Vegeta alone, even while in base form. In the anime, Vegetto battled Majin Bū for a short while in base form before transforming, and was sufficiently stronger than the Majin. In the manga, Vegetto immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and proceeded to overwhelm Majin Bū without losing traction in the battle.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 Fighting Style Ki Usage Vegetto, as the fusion of two of the greatest masters of martial arts within the worlds of the living and the dead at the time, naturally possessed their great skills in manipulating their ki to go along with his arsenal. During his short battle with Majin Bū, Vegetto showed great skill in manipulating the shape of his ki to suit his purposes; for example, shaping it like a long blade, which he uses to pierce Majin Bū's body. He's also capable of utilizing a kiai to vaporize objects on contact, and was confident he could perform the same on Majin Bū's body.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 10-13 With his ki, Vegeta has also shown himself to be able to split energy among his fingers to fire miniature bullets.Dragon Ball chapter 506 One of Vegetto's most unique uses of ki, however, is the barrier technique that he can create as a covering for his body. The barrier's properties were able to prevent him from being absorbed by Majin Bū, a feat that has never been accomplished by any other being. It also was resistant to the air within Bū's body, and kept the effects of the Potara in-play until Vegetto let the barrier down, exposing him. In the anime, Vegetto has also showcased the ability to use and alter the techniques of Son Gokū and Vegeta. He was able to use the Big Bang Attack, altering the sphere into a beam, making it more in line with the Garlic Cannon, on which it is derived.Dragon Ball Kai episode 146 He also combined two of Gokū and Vegeta's strongest techniques, the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha, creating the Final Kamehameha, a finishing technique of devastating power.Dragon Ball Kai episode 147 Transformation Super Saiyan As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Vegetto is more than capable of accessing the form himself. In the manga, when Gokū and Vegeta fused into Vegetto, he transformed into a Super Saiyan immediately, while, in the anime, he postponed the transformation slightly to test out his base state skills. While in this state, Vegetto dubs himself "Super Vegetto", a title he lives up to spectacularly. Transformed into a Super Saiyan, Vegetto's power well outclasses that of a Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshū 7 He completely overwhelms Majin Bū in this state, overpowering the creature entirely. Super Vegetto's aura possesses bolts of bio-electricity commonly associated with Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 2 He displays high levels of control of the Super Saiyan transformation. He was quite relaxed and jovial throughout most of his battle with the evil fused Bū because of the overwhelming difference in their powers. These characteristics are similar to a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, however he was never directly stated to be a user of this form. Super Saiyan Blue Dragon Ball Z Majin Bū Arc Vegetto was formed during the battle against Majin Bū, in an act of desperation by Son Gokū and Vegeta using the Potara to fuse into the ultimate fighter.Dragon Ball chapter 503, pages 11-13 Upon the successful fusion, the new Saiyan names himself "Vegetto", however, upon immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan, rechristens himself "Super Vegetto".Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 1-2 Bū jokingly states he's afraid, and launches a large Kikōha at Vegetto, who easily bounces the sphere back, causing Bū to dodge. Retaining his arrogant attitude, Majin Bū rushes Vegetto, only to be struck hard by the force of the fused Saiyan's strength.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 3-7 Having successfully forced Bū into the ground, Vegetto unleashes his Ki Saber technique, forming ki into the shape of a sword and stabbing Majin Bū, lifting the Majin up from the rubble and taunting him further. His words anger Bū, and Bū releases a torrent of steam to blind Vegetto, attacking him in the middle of the smokescreen. Vegetto, however, comes out on top, telling Bū that unless he follows the movement of ki, unlike Bū, who tries to follow with his eyes. He then disientgrates a tentacle of Bū in hand, claiming to be ready to do this to the rest of him later.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 8-13 Majin Bū then utilizes the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, stolen knowledge from absorbing Gotenks, and attacks Vegetto with his son's technique. Vegetto recognizes the technique, and opts for a clever method to dispose of the ghosts; destroying them with Kikōha from the Fingertips. He further taunts Bū, saying that him using a child's technique means the Majin is getting desperate. Majin Bū rushes Vegetto in a rage, and the fused Saiyan parries each and every strike with just his legs. Overwhelmed by Vegetto's power, Majin Bū then asks if Vegetto likes coffee candy, turning the Saiyan into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 1-8 Miraculously, Vegetto's retains his ability to speak and move — and most importantly, to fight — while in jawbreaker form, and proceeds to pummel Majin Bū with a flurry of fast-paced attacks, chopping off a tentacle again in the process, until the Majin is forced to return Vegetto to his human form. Vegetto then tells Bū he'll give him ten seconds before he kills him, and counts down, thinking to himself that Bū has only one option left. When Bū moves the tentacle that Vegetto lopped off, Vegetto thinks that its about time Bū thought of this, and the moment Vegetto's count reaches ten, the goo expands to cover him. Vegetto activates a Barrier at the last second, and he is absorbed into Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 9-13 Within Majin Bū, Vegetto has remained in one piece, and decides to look for his friends and lower the barrier. When he does, the fusion comes unraveled, and Gokū and Vegeta are split apart once more.Dragon Ball chapter 506, pages 5-6 Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Media References & Notes Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai